Etiocholanedione (ED) is under investigation for its usage in the treatment of aplastic anemia. The specific aims of this study are (1) to determine the therapeutic dose and pharmacokinetics of ED, (2) to evaluate the 14-day tolerance of ED, and (3) to evaluate the efficacy and adverse-reaction profile of ED over a 91-day period. The long-term goal is to provide aplastic anemia patients with an oral therapy that cures or ameliorates this disorder.